


Circle

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They circled each other, time and time again, always on mutual ground, never gaining the upper hand. In a way, they never wanted to, never wanted this - even if they didn't know what <i>this</i> was - to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

Somehow they had come to  _this_  again, with one of them bound with their hands tied behind their backs. It seemed to always be the situation that they ended up in, but this time it wasn't Takatora who was being physically restrained. They didn't know how they had come to this - the battle had been a flurry of blades and bullets, of attack and defense, of the pure exhilaration of fighting someone whose skill was on par with his - and now Basco was on his knees, hands behind his back and grinning up at Takatora.

 

"Taka-chan," Basco purred, his voice low and husky both from the pain and from the arousal. "You can't keep me like this."

 

And he couldn't. Takatora knew this. Every time they tried to restrain each other, they somehow managed to break free - Basco with his assortment of blades that he carried with him everywhere he went, and Takatora with his sharp mind, using anything around him to break free of his bonds - but for some reason they kept doing it, kept trying to hold the other down.

 

Oh, who were they kidding? They knew the reason.

 

Power. 

 

Because, by some strange stroke of fate, Kureshima Takatora and Basco ta Jolokia had come to circle each other, had begun to see each other as rivals - more than rivals, but it was something neither of them could describe, nothing  _words_  could describe, and it was strange and pleasant and infuriating for them both all at the same time.

 

"I can," Even though it was an outright lie, something both of them knew. "Try me."

 

Takatora slammed the door close, not bothering to give Basco a second look. He gave specific instructions to the guards, and took all their keycards in case Basco told his monkey of a servant to get theirs, and left the cells of Yggdrasil tower.

 

He knew that the next time he went down to check on Basco, the pirate wouldn't be there. Somehow, he would have escaped. Somehow, he would be on the  _Free Joker_  again, planning his next move, for the next time they met and clashed swords again. Somehow, he would lose the prisoner he wanted to chain up forever.

 

And somehow, Takatora realized he didn't mind.


End file.
